¡Navidad!
by Lady Mayu-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles con algo en común: la Navidad. Multiparing [Hetalia/2ptalia/Nyotalia/Nekotalia] -Felicest, Germancest, FrUk-
1. Felicest (Italiax2pItalia)

Me dieron ganas de escribir Felicest, y luego Germancest, UkIta (o EngIta), Spamano, AmeBel, Franada, PruAus, UsUk, 2p!GerIta, 2p!FrUk y obviamente, GerIta pero no tenía idea de que hacerlo, entonces se me vino a la mente ¡Viene la navidad! ¿Porque no hacer drabbles de mis parejas favoritas? Entonces empecé a escribir y me salió esto y yo así de "Ay que bonito, ah hacer más" así que voy a hacer un drabble por día hasta llegar a navidad~ en navidad haré un oneshot bien bonits de mi OTP osease el GerIta~ jojojo~ -inserte fondo navideño- espero y disfruten~

Hetalia no me pertenece, ni 2ptalia, si no de su respectivo creador...el cual creo que ya todos sabemos que es Akira Toriyama...MENTIRA X'D Himaruya Hidekaz-sama~

¡FELICEST!

* * *

Italia iba a su restaurante favorito, había leído en una carta que le citaba alguien allí a las 4:30 pm, eran las 4:40 así que no ah de haber esperado mucho. Al llegar buscó por todo el lugar a cierta persona, no, más bien, a cierta nación idéntica a él.

Le era extraño todo eso, saber que hay una "segunda dimensión" con las "versiones alternas" de ellos mismos…seguía pareciéndole extraño, pero vaya, ahora estaba citado por su "contraparte" para comer pasta ese día.

Y hablando de él, allí estaba, sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana que da para la calle mirando a través de ella con cierto enojo. Al parecer había llegado demasiado puntual.

—Ve…creo que llegué algo tarde, ¿no? — Solo recibió un suspiro de parte del italiano de ojos rojos

—Esperé poco, así que siéntate y come—

En eso llegó un mesero con dos platos de pasta, los dejó frente a los italianos y se fue. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, _Luciano_, como se hacía llamar, no miraba a Feliciano, pero este si le miraba mientras comía, preguntándose una cosa.

—Luciano…¿para que me citaste? —

—Solo quería pasar un rato con mi contraparte, ¿es mucho pedir? —

—N-No pero…ve…se me hace raro— Siguió comiendo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—…Feli…¿Qué vas a hacer en navidad? — Dijo de la nada después de 5 minutos de silencio.

—Iré con Alemania y Prusia~ ve~ va a ser realmente emocionante, Germania dijo que me compró un regalo y Prusia también y ve~ve~ve~— Se emocionó de la nada, sonriendo y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

—¿Siempre tienes que ir con él? — Susurró antes de meterse el tenedor con pasta a la boca.

—Ve~ ¿tu harás algo? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros~?—

El moreno se sonrojó un poco; Tosió y volvió a hacer como si nada.

—Evitar a mio fratello solamente…—

—¿No irás con Alemania? Porque hay un Alemania allá también, ¿verdad? ¡Ven con nosotros! Oh mejor, pasamos navidad tu y yo juntos en mi casa un rato y luego vamos a la de Alemania~— Sonrió tiernamente al otro, el cual volvió a sonrojarse totalmente, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Tenía planeado pedirte q-que…..idad….— Bajó su tono de voz, murmurando cosas inentendibles, parecía que aquel tono rojo en su piel aumentaba constantemente mientras decía esas cosas.

—¿Ve~? No te entiendo…—

—¡Que si quieres pasar conmigo la navidad, stronzo di— Se quedó callado al ver que había dicho eso. Se sonrojó aun más si era posible, el ojimiel le veía con sus ojos abiertos, llenos de confusión pero luego sonrió sonrojado y empezó a reír levemente.

—Claro, Luciano, pasemos la navidad juntos, ve~—

Luciano no soportó más, fue hasta el otro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dejando sorprendido a Feliciano y a la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí (unas cuantas gritaban de la emoción).

—¿V-V-Ve? —

—Esperaré navidad con ansias, pequeño Italia— Se fue dejando el dinero de la comida en la mesa, sin darse cuenta, Feliciano cayó en amor "consigo mismo".

* * *

Bueno, explicando la tsunderidad de Lucianitu~ un headcannon que encontré, lo amé y decía algo como esto (no lo encuentro, si no lo pondría bien)

"2p!Italia no tiene experiencias en el amor, por lo que llega a ser muy tímido en ocasiones, en otras se molesta con facilidad y grita lo que tiene que decir, y a veces, solo a veces llega a actuar de una manera muy natural, psicópatamente normal"

Jamás lo entenderé, es yangire/tsundere...¿no será TsunYan? (?)

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado~ bye-nii~

Lady Mayu-chan, fuera~


	2. Germancest

Bien, ahora vengo con Germancest~ xP Fue algo rápido, acababa de llegar y lo escribí xP disfruten~

* * *

Alemania y Prusia limpiaban la casa, era un día común y corriente a excepción de que faltaban dos días para navidad, el albino estaba demasiado emocionado, según él, Santa Finlandia le traería los más awesomes regalos del mundo porque había sido una "buena" nación. En cambio Alemania solo quería pasar una cena familiar ese día, y tal vez si quería el mismo regalo de navidad de hace años, cuando Finlandia interrumpió un ataque de los aliados en aquella isla.

—Hey, West, ¿Dónde está el muérdago? — Prusia buscaba entre las cajas de decoración, apurado.

—Están en…— Se quedó callado, pensando en donde lo había dejado. —Idiota, recuerda que lo cambiaste por un paquete de dulces—

—¿¡NO HAY MUÉRDAGO!? ¡NOOOOO! —

Prusia gritó como por 10 minutos, Alemania ya había terminado de decorar la casa e incluso se dirigía a darle un baño a sus mascotas.

—Burder, deja de dramatizar y ayúdame a darle un baño a Berlitz—

—¡Pero no hay muérdago, West! ¡Entiende! ¡No será awesome que Ita-chan y Romano lleguen y no haya muérdago en la puerta! — Recibió un buen y duro golpe en la nuca.

—No seas idiota y ayúdame—

El día pasó tan rápido, Alemania preparó la cena y Prusia, como hace unas horas, seguía replicando que no había muérdago, ¿Tan importante era aquel muérdago para el pruso? Alemania no entendía nada, solo le dijo que mañana fuera a comprar su amado muérdago.

—¡NEIN! —

—Burder…ya es tarde, además, falta un día para navidad, puedes esperar a comprarlo mañana—

—¡NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Eso significa que no podré cumplir mi awesome misión— Se levantó de su silla, caminando directo a su hermano. Cuando estuvo frente a él se le sentó en las piernas con algo de sensualidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Mi awesome plan no pudo funcionar, así que…supongo que tendré que usar un plan b, kesesese~—

Acercaba lentamente su rostro al del otro, dirigiendo sus labios a los del alemán, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Alemania se levantara, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. Prusia le gritó que "su awesome trasero necesitaba muchos tratados ahora ya que le dolía mucho".

—No sé que querías hacer, pero te lo mereces— Se fue de la cocina, dejando su plato en el fregadero. —Lava los trastos y vas a dormir, y no digas nada más—

—¡Weeeeeest~! ¡No me dejes así! — Fue hasta él, corriendo y como pudo, lo abrazó de la espalda y se le colgó.

—¡Espera, dummkopf! — Y sin previo aviso fue silenciado por los labios del otro, un beso simple y sencillo, un roce de labios y ya, pero al Prusia darle la vuelta a su hermano se intensificó, pasando su lengua al interior del otro, siendo correspondido por el alemán. Al separarse solo vio el rostro del alemán totalmente sonrojado y confundido, realmente confundido.

—¿Te gustó, West~?—

No recibió respuesta alguna, solo gruñó y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirle que lavara los trastos. Sin duda, Prusia había hecho su awesome acción del día, pero no tan awesome como él.


	3. FrUK

Oh que linda fecha, que lindo mes, navidad viene y todo ahora está decorado concuerdo a la fecha, los villancicos practicados se escuchaban cada vez mejor, los juguetes para los niños caprichosos subían de precio, los pavos empezaban a venderse ya, las familias se juntaban… ¡Que hermosa fecha! Sería una lástima que…alguien…no quiera estar de humor para soportar el espíritu navideño que estaba en aquella ciudad estadounidense.

Arthur Kirkland, oh mejor dicho, Inglaterra, paseaba con mal humor por las calles de Washington, no porque quería pasar un rato allí con el idiota de Estados Unidos, ¡Quién querría! Él solo quería comprar algo antes de la junta mundial, ya que como siempre aprovechaba a dar un paseo antes, pero ese paseo se arruinó gracias a cierto americano con su mensaje diciendo que la junta se adelantaba.

¡Era un jodido idiota! ¡Un maldito y jodido gordo que hacía eso solo para perjudicarlo! Inglaterra maldijo internamente a América, "Todos estamos aquí, ¿Acaso no viste mi mensaje?" ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, MIL VECES IDIOTA!

—A pesar de que yo lo crié, ¡debería estar agradecido! —

Seguía caminando, dirigiéndose a aquel edificio que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver, solo que había un problema…¡Con todas las decoraciones no se distinguía ni un carajo aquel edificio! Estaba perdido, literalmente ahora podría estar ya no en Washington si no en...en… ¡En otra parte!

—Oh~ Anglaterre! —

En definitiva ese era el peor día de su vida. Caminó ignorando al francés, que le seguía gritando y diciendo de cosas sobre lo mal que se veía en esa ocasión. Siguió ignorándolo, pero pensó en aquel mensaje de su ex colonia "Todos estamos aquí"

—¡BLOODY FROG! ¿No se supone que estabas en la junta? —

—¿Eh? …..¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ADELANTARON LA HORA Y LLEGO TARDE!? Mon diu…—

Al parecer, América le mintió, oh por lo menos, también se había burlado de Francis por mensaje y no lo había leído, y en efecto, el francés sacó su teléfono y tenía el mismo mensaje que Inglaterra, gritó dramáticamente.

—Calla y vayamos ya, se nos hace tarde y no creo que el idiota de Estados Unidos no empiece la reunión por no estar nosotros—

Francia se sonrojó un poco, pensando en lo adorable que se veía la nación inglesa en ese momento. Sonrió y le siguió de cerca, guiándole a su destino…lamentablemente…el mismo problema seguía presente, no se distinguía un lugar del otro. Ambos maldijeron su suerte (y más Inglaterra).

—Nevando, hace realmente frío, nosotros perdidos, ellos cómodos y calientes gracias a la temperatura que seguramente hay allá…no es un buen día que digamos, ¿no es así, mon ami? —

Inglaterra no le hizo caso, suspiró y siguió caminando, llevaban ya una hora caminando, era seguro que la junta habría terminado ya. Francia, sin saber porque, le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Fue una suerte no habernos perdido individualmente, ¿te imaginas lo terrible que sería? —

Y bueno, Inglaterra no creyó que podría apretar el agarre, sonreír hablar con aquel que siempre le molestaba. Tal vez no lo odiaba…tal vez…


End file.
